User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: Dragonsblood23
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Dragon: Awwwww yeah! Dragon Rap Battles! Today we are getting interviewed by JakeTheManiac! Jake: Indeed, we are. My guest today, as you can already tell, is one of the most creative suggesters I have seen on the wiki. He is also coincidental celebrating his 3rd anniversary here and he wanted a special way to start it. Ladies and gentlemen, the Drag-man, Dragonsblood23!! Let's just get down to it with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Dragon: Well, I first came as an AWC back when oh.....I say when Eastwood VS Lee came out, since then I used it in case iTunes didn't come out with the cover, it wasn't till MLK VS Gandhi when I decided to get an account because of how great this site was. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? Dragon: Back in middle school, we had to do some book reports. One of the books I found in the library was Dragon's Blood by Jane Yolen. (ever read it, 'cause I didn't.) :P I flopped the report cause I skimmed it but the title was cool so I used it instead of my old username, Nintendolover23 (which is my Steam name BTW). 23 is my favorite number. Lesson of the day: Read the book you choice for a book report kiddos. (y) Jake: Lel. I'll check it out. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Dragon: Video games, making rap battles, watching films and shows, reading comics, and collecting Pop Funkos. (I had 75, last time I counted) Basically I'm a nerd. And proud of it. Jake: Let your freak flag fly! Dragon: * Dragonsblood23 gets yelled at to get out of their lawn as he runs Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Dragon: Favorite is Henson VS Lee for sure. Not only did I make a blog about it but I got to perform with ERB on tage and it's a combination of my childhood. The worst is Adam VS Eve. The match up in that was dumb, the lines and beat were ugh and the idea of using debatable religious characters is too risky for ERB IMO Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Dragon: Legion, GM, and Drak but you are my friend too <3. Bet no one said that in your series. Jake: Nope! What is your favorite thing to eat? Dragon: Pizza. Jake: As most of anyone who goes to this wiki and has a brain knows, you have a YouTube series. Care to shamelessly advertise it for the ones who don't? Dragon: Well, Dragon Rap Batt-I mean, AWWWWW YEAH Dragon Rap Battles!!!- is a fanmade series I created that is becoming slowly popular in the community. Some of my favs/recs include Moctezuma VS Sitting Bull, Rod Serling VS Crypt Keeper, both Pee-Wees VS Steves and upcoming (confirmed here in Jake's studio) Riddler VS Jigsaw (coming soon on March 11th). GET HYPED. Jake: What are some of your favorite suggestions you have came up with? Dragon: Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper for sure, Riddler VS Jigsaw ft. GLaDOS and Dante's 9 Circles of Hell Story. (bzzt) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Dragon: Aubrey Plaza and the daily Jori Comics. Jake: WHY DO YOU LOVE MAKING JORI COMICS SO MUCH?!?!? Dragon: Idk, it was originally a one time thing but people really liked them, so I kept making them. Jake: WHO DOESN'T LOVE SEEING TORI BEING UNLOVED BY JAMIE?!?!?! Dragon: Ikr Jake: Let's now go to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Dragon: Okey dokey. Jake: What is your favorite word? Dragon: "Ultimate." Jake: What is your least favorite word? Dragon: "Selfie." Jake: What makes you happy? Dragon: Overall, just being positive in life (the cheesiness is there). Jake: So much cheese it filled up an entire Little Caesar's kitchen. What makes you unhappy? Dragon: Like not even Kim Davis pleased WBC. Irony tells me that WBC will be the ones that goes to Hell >:) Jake: So, Westboro? Dragon: Yep. Jake: What sound do you love? Dragon: Chorus music. Especially when it comes to large groups. Jake: What sound do you hate? Dragon: Ice scraping… and SammyClassicSonicFan :P Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Dragon: Avada Kedavra. * Dragonsblood23 accidentally kills one of Jake's interns Jake: Eh. I can replace him. Never liked Artie anyway. What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Dragon: Film director. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Dragon: A crew member of an Adam Sandler movie. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Dragon: "So…I see that fight against Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Mr. T, and Macho Man Randy Savage didn't go well for you but at least you put up a great fight" Jake: Lel. Anything else you'd like to say? Dragon: Well, after 3 years since my start on this wiki, as Roger Murtaugh from Lethal Weapon would say, "I'm getting to old for this sh*t." Jake: Excellent way to kick off your third year here. Stay tuned for another amazingly awesome episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts